Engorgio
by sunnytheslightlyawkwardgeek
Summary: An original-character story about a current student of Hogwarts, who's accidentally had a little too much Quidditch, and not enough revision. Will she pass her test? Will Ravenclaw win the Quidditch match? Will she finally get a date with her crush?
1. A Charm Gone Wrong

_(This is my first story on here. I think I have to say that the picture is mine, but the general Hogwarts-topic is NOT. Obviously. Anyway, I hope you like it – please comment as I do want to get better. I've already finished the story, but for next time I'd like to know what's good and bad. That's all I'll say to you now! Thanks!)_

"Sunny, are you alright?" next to a tired-looking student with messy black hair, a blonde Ravenclaw third-year helped herself to breakfast, whilst looking across concernedly at her friend. Sunny, a darker-skinned student eating toast yawned again, and quickly ran a hand through her curly black hair. "Yeah, I'm fine, stop asking."

"You look exhausted!" Ella smiled, reaching across the table for toast.

"Adam made us practise for hours last night. He said he won't lose to Slytherin ever again. Not after last year's performance." The two girls unconsciously glanced across to the Slytherin table, where a dark haired boy in their year, Will Meeham, was talking loudly about his new broom. Ella snorted softly. "You weren't even in the team last year!"

"And I won't get kicked off it this year, for upsetting Adam!"

"Well, who doesn't want to impress him? He's gorgeous!"

"Perhaps, but he's way too old for you!"

"Who said he was for me?!"

The two girls stood up, finished. Another two students joined them as they strode out of the Great Hall towards Ravenclaw Tower, having a heated discussion about the brown-haired Quidditch captain.

Back inside their dormitories, the two friends rushed around, getting their bags sorted out and tidying up the room. "Have you done your potions essay?" Ella asked, whilst quickly using her wand to levitate a pile of books. She dropped them neatly onto the desk by her bed and started going through the main points of her essay out loud.

Sunny wasn't really listening; she shoved her books into her bag, along with her own finished essay, and once again tried to wrestle her hair into a ponytail at the top of her head. She picked up her black kitten, Carbon, gently put him into his bed and rushed out of the dorm. Within seconds she returned, breathless; startling her blonde friend, who hadn't yet left. "I need my glasses!"

Ella chuckled, blue eyes sparkling. "They're on your head!" she explained, before pushing past Sunny and running down the stairs. Sunny smiled, before charging down the stairs after her. She waved at some other third years at they bolted through the Ravenclaw common room. They cheered in acknowledgement of the pair's daily race to the first class.

"I feel like I've forgotten something for today…" Sunny muttered as she struggled to keep all the seeds from her Puffapod together. Professor Sprout bustled past her, distracted, and accidentally knocked her arm; they all tumbled to the ground. Sunny groaned as they scattered, but Ella simply grinned; whisking her wand from her robe's pocket, she muttered, "Wingardium leviosa!" and the seeds smoothly rose up and fell into Sunny's outstretched palm.

"You've gotten good at that." The dark-skinned student observed, brushing dirt off her robes and pushing her glasses back up her nose. Ella smiled happily while she helped pour the seeds into a pot before replying. "I spent ages practising for Flitwick's Charms test."

Slowly, a look of horror spread over Sunny's face. "Oh no! I completely forgot! I had no time to revise after Quidditch!" Ella looked surprised, but her face quickly smoothed into a smile as a tall boy with green eyes stepped behind her friend.

"Class dismissed!" Professor Sprout called, and he tapped on Sunny's shoulder.

"What? Oh, hello, Darren." Sunny said distractedly, sweeping all her things into her bag. Ella frowned, but Darren smiled and helped her.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to, err…"

Sunny looked up, startled. Darren awkwardly rubbed at the freckles on his nose, like she knew he did when he was nervous. "Yes?" she encouraged, bashfully. Ella smiled knowingly, twirling her blonde hair with her fingers as she watched the scene. A Gryffindor girl named Victoire, who Ella knew well from her wizarding childhood, sat on the desk next to her, head tilted to one side.

Darren swallowed, and stood up straighter, so his Gryffindor tie stood out over his robes. "Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

Sunny looked over his shoulder, where Ella was nodding frantically, jingling the bronze eagle necklace her parents had got her when she was sorted in their first year.

"Oh, I-err, yes, of course I would!" she replied, shyly. She'd liked Darren for ages, but she wasn't nearly as brave as her crush. Victoire leaped off the desk and made a beeline for the door yelling, "She said yes!" Outside, a group of Gryffindors whooped and cheered loudly; gaining a few alarmed looks from some Hufflepuffs walking back to the main building.

"Sorry, Darren, I have to go!" Sunny remembered, and took off at a run, knocking a brown-haired girl's bag to the ground as they met on the path. "Sorry, Izzie!" she called over her shoulder, getting a brief glance of Ella and Victoire helping her Hufflepuff friend's things of the floor.

'At least the ground isn't wet,' she thought to herself, noting the early summer sun.

A few minutes later, she arrived breathless at a quiet corridor on the seventh floor. She checked around hastily for Filch, Peeves and Mrs Norris, and began to pace back and forth by a section of wall. She was good friends with the Grey Lady, who had helpfully told Sunny once that Hogwarts had a Room of Requirement which would always cater to her needs, apart from the obvious five Principle Exceptions to Gamp's Law, which the student knew about anyway. She used it a lot, and had come up with a simple rhyme that allowed the room to create her own private room, again and again.

'_Give me space to work and play, where none other than I can stay."_

A door appeared, and Sunny quickly stepped in.

Inside was her most familiar, most comfortable refuge. It was a medium sized room, painted blue, red, yellow and green in house colours. Covering one wall was a large bookcase, containing useful books on every lesson and many of her favourite stories from her muggle home with her parents. The walls had painted words on them, in gold, silver, bronze and black; house mottos, quotes, famous rules and wizards covered the walls, including the Boy Who Lived and his friends from Dumbledore's Army. She had only known the story for three years, but it was hard to go to Hogwarts without learning about it. One of Victoire's uncles had died in the Great War, and Ella's mother, Anthony Goldstein, had fought in the same battle. How proud she must be, knowing her father fought in Dumbledore's name!

She smiled sadly for a moment, thinking of the restored grave by the castle for one of her heroes, before dropping her bag in the soft chair by the bookcase and retrieving her charms books from the second shelf with her wand. Sighing, she arranged the books around her on the rug in the middle of the floor and began to read.

"There you are!" Ella exclaimed as her friend sat down, one minute late, on the table behind her in Flitwick's classroom. "I couldn't find you anywhere through lunch! We need to talk about Darren! Every girl in our dorm wants to know the details!"

"There are no details, yet." Sunny admitted, looking over at Flitwick, who was writing at his desk. "I had to go revise."

Ella looked disappointed, and then asked, "Have you learnt everything?"

Grimacing, the weary pupil nodded, whispering, "I hope so."

"Right class, let's begin."

The test wasn't too hard; Sunny went through all the written questions with ease, information still fresh in her mind. She was a fast learner, and prided herself on a reliable memory – most of the time. She managed to cover up her answers, and noted with satisfaction how Flitwick kept his eye on the Slytherin boy sitting next to her.

Finally, he clapped his hands; and with a wave of his wand, he scooped the rolls of parchment from each student into a neat pile on his desk. Ella turned around and gave her a quick thumbs-up. Sunny smiled in reply, then noticed Darren was looking at her too. She waved shyly. A Slytherin girl next to him, named Amber Zabini, caught her movement and laughed, before she hissed something to some other 'snakes', who joined in.

Embarrassed, she tried to look at the front, but Darren obviously didn't care and gave her a wink. Before the Slytherins could make any more comments, Flitwick appeared again. The class grew quiet, and Ella mouthed to her "We're performing charms now!" before turning back to face the front. Sunny noticed her palms had become sweaty, and wiped them on her blue-lined robes before reaching for her ash wand. She knew she hadn't practised these enough.

The Gryffindors went first, then the Slytherins, then Ravenclaws. For once, Sunny was glad that the large group of third year Gryffindors had been split up and put in their class. She waited as the line of students went up, each performing whatever Flitwick asked – or attempting to. Everyone managed the simplest ones, like Lumos Maxima, but a few Slytherins and Gryffindors got a couple wrong. She smiled inwardly when Will, who had been trying to copy her, dropped a glass on the floor, shattering it; and clapped in delight when Ella easily levitated several round balls, and juggled them above her head. The list was alphabetical; she was always near the end.

Butterflies were raging in her stomach when her Head of House finally called, "Williams, Sunny." Darren and Ella sat side by side amongst her friends, and offered smiles of encouragement. Trying to keep calm, she walked up to the front.

"Wingardium leviosa, if you please."

'Swish and- flick!' she thought to herself, directing her concentration towards the rubber balls on the floor in front of her. They all rose up at the same time; she spun them all around once, for effect, and lowered them when Flitwick nodded. Feeling braver, she waited for the next task.

"Glacius." With a quick flick of her wrist, the water in a cauldron before her froze.

"Lumos maxima." An obvious light shone from her wand tip, blinding her for a moment. Quickly, she shut her eyes, and muttered, "Nox." Flitwick smiled.

"Aresto momentum." Calming herself, Sunny stepped forwards, brushing a ringlet of hair from her face. She picked up a ball and tossed it into the air, wand ready. When it fell toward the floor she performed the charm, allowing it to halt five inches from the ground. Ella clapped enthusiastically from her seat at the display.

"And finally, engorgio, please."

Sunny felt her heart drop. She had not practised this at all. Unable to concentrate, she tried not to panic, focusing on what she had read in class before. Wand movement, incantations, objective and results. "En-engorgio." She stammered, moving her wand carefully. Nothing happened. "Ahem," she coughed, getting nervous. She wouldn't let her house down. "Engorgio-OH!" she cried out in alarm as she felt her head begin to swell. In a panic, she glanced to her friend, who looked shocked. By now, her whole body trembled, trying to support the new weight. _She had enlarged her head_!

The Slytherins were rolling about with laughter. Devastated, she looked down on Flitwick, who seemed even smaller than usual, who was writing notes. She wished the floor could swallow her, large head and all. She'd failed, she knew it!

"Hey, Balloon-head! Are you sure you've still got a date next week?" Will called out, sneering. Mortified, she tried to hide her face, only to feel Darren and Ella taking her hands and pulling her away. Before the Gryffindors could retort to anything, however, Flitwick raised his wand. BANG!

The noise abruptly died down. The short teacher glared coldly at the pupil. "Twenty-five points from Slytherin, I think that will be, Mr Meeham. I will not tolerate that behaviour towards students _in here_." He turned to Sunny, who was almost crying. "You should know, Miss Williams, that you received full marks on the test before you go." Sunny stared in disbelief.

"_What_? Sorry; pardon, Professor?" Flitwick smiled kindly at the three of them.

"You performed every spell correctly and got the expected results, especially with Aresto Momentum. Your, err; creativity was wonderful, just as I'd expect from a Ravenclaw like yourself. However, you may need to go see Madame Pomfrey now. You are dismissed. Your friends may visit you later."

She left the classroom to applause, a huge smile on her equally huge face.

The next morning was warm and bright. Sunny walked into the Great Hall a little late, and was welcomed with cheers from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff third years. Apparently the news had spread. Trying not to attract more attention, she dropped down next to Ella. One older student she knew, the other friendly and rather humorous Ravenclaw beater, Olly, called out to her across the table, "May I just say, Sunny, how wonderful your head looks today? Have you had something done?" This was followed by laughs and wolf-whistles, and an interesting discussion on how best to shrink a head. For the umpteenth time, the dark-haired girl thought about how glad she was to be part of the eagles. A paper airplane sailed across to her from behind, and she stopped eating to look at the words written on the side.

"_Sunny_," it read, "_hope we're still going to Hogsmeade! Good luck tomorrow – the lions will be cheering for you! – Darren_." She chuckled, and nodded across to the Gryffindors to confirm. Then she rose and left, arm in arm with Ella and some of the girls, ready to face the day's lessons before the day of the big Quidditch game; Ravenclaw versus Slytherin.


	2. The Quidditch Game

"Sunny, you left your glasses!"

Cursing under her breath, Sunny raced back to the dorm, where Ella was holding her glasses out for her. She was ready – just- for the match, but she was certain she'd be late. Adam would kill her! Putting her glasses on, she reminded Ella, "Make sure you feed Carbon for me! He'll tear up the dorm if he gets hungry."

Ella chuckled, picking the playful kitten up and spinning around, holding him close.

Sunny smiled at the pair. Ella loved cats, although was doubtful of the kitten's name. She came from a pure-blooded family and hadn't learned what she called 'muggle meddling' (more commonly known as science), so Carbon often made her giggle. Her family had bought her an owl, which Sunny knew her muggle parents would not be able to cope with. The two shared ownership, and Ella's owl had a busy schedule delivering to both families.

Carbon mewed softly, reminding Sunny she needed to go.

"I'll be watching!" Called Ella, as her friend ran off again.

"Go Ravenclaw!" the team yelled together, at the end of Adam's pep talk. Already, Sunny's heart was racing. Her robes felt too heavy, her palms were sweating and she could not stop thinking about falling off her broom, even though she hadn't fallen off at all that season. It didn't help that some Slytherins had been sneering at her whenever they saw her. Olly, her partner-in-beating, saw her looking anxiously at the silver and green crowd and gave her a friendly nudge. "Don't worry, they're not all bad. Look up there." He pointed up to the part of the stands where the commentators watched from. "There's one Hufflepuff, Teddy, and one Slytherin called David; the two of them get along like a house on fire, and they're both as fair as commentators can get. McGonagoll knows what's up anyway. They won't do anything." Feeling better, Sunny nodded. Olly gave her a quick squeeze and the Ravenclaw team trooped out onto the pitch together, tightly gripping their brooms.

The crowd was buzzing. Sunny looked around at the stands which were filled with students from every house. Ravenclaw had bewitched banners, probably with the help of Flitwick, to show the names of each player, and every student had a flag or scarf waving madly in the air. Evidently, Darren had rallied the Gryffindors, as they too had plenty of signs and most were grinning cheekily at her. She spotted her friend Izzie again in the Hufflepuff mass and they briefly waved to one another. She looked away from Slytherin. Instead, she looked around at her own team, and calmed herself down. Time to assess, time to analyse. She was a Ravenclaw.

The Ravenclaw side were strong enough, she decided. Adam Larkin, the captain, was an experienced chaser in seventh year, with the one of the most expensive brooms in the school. He was a good coach too, and he managed the team brilliantly. Most of the girls in their year, including Ella, thought he was gorgeous. The other two chasers were in fifth and sixth year; one girl named Cassie Finch-Fletchley, and a boy called Jordan Pollery. She was a beater, and so was Olly, who was in fourth year. Sunny was the youngest player on the team, and had not played in any other seasons. Olly Hawks had taught her a lot, and he always made her smile. The keeper, Bobby Jackson, and seeker, Clara Derosa, were both in fifth year; and though they were good friends, looked as different as chalk and cheese. Bobby was tall and well-built, with tanned skin and dark hair; known to be particularly skilful in Defence against the Dark Arts. Clara was a whizz at Arithmancy and Potions; small and skinny, with pale skin and light hair. Apparently she was related to the Malfoys, but no one had asked her, because no one thought it mattered. She was really light, and sped about on her broomstick so fast she became a blur. Sunny loved the whole team, and they often spent time together outside of Quidditch, although Adam usually ended up talking about tactics anyway.

Slytherin's team however, were pretty good too, she admitted. They didn't take on as many girls as the other houses, for some reason, but they had one. Ashley Parker had stopped at nothing to become a first-class chaser, and rumour had it she had been invited to play with Tutsill Tornadoes after she finished her seventh year. No one could deny that she deserved her spot on the team, and Adam had practised with her outside of Hogwarts in the summer for quite a few years now. Sunny admired her ambition a lot, and her hard work had paid off. She didn't recognise many of the other players, as they were all older than her, except for one. The boy who had mocked her in Charms was the only third year on the team. He smirked at her from across the circle as Hooch told them to mount their brooms. Instead of fear, Sunny began to feel increasingly determined, and she kicked off the ground as hard as she could as the quaffle was tossed into the air.

"And they're off!" she heard the Hufflepuff commentator begin, but after that a lot of it was blurred. She had to concentrate. Olly called out to her, and the two worked together relentlessly to fend off the attacks of the snakes' beaters. Cassie, Jordan and Adam had both already scored; and Bobby was successfully defending most of Slytherin's shots. Everything was going well. Ashley was scoring too; but if Clara caught the snitch soon, Ravenclaw would be in the lead for the Cup. She daydreamed happily for a moment at the thought of Ravenclaw winning during her first season, whacking the bludger towards the Slytherin seeker before turning and flying away. Smiling, she set off towards the Ravenclaw crowd, where Ella was waving madly at her. After a moment, she realised the majority of her friends were frowning, and Darren and Izzie were making their way over to Ella. She glanced at the commentator's board; Ravenclaw were winning. What could possibly be wrong?

"And it seems Slytherin have developed a chant…" the Slytherin fourth year's, David's, voice rang throughout the Quidditch grounds, rather uncomfortably. Slowly, it dawned on Sunny what the silver-green students were singing.

"Beater made her head too big,

Snapped her broomstick like a twig.

Didn't even feel the fall;

Her head bounced like a rubber ball.

Beater can't enlarge a thing,

Now Slytherin are sure to win!"

Sunny's head swam and she swayed from side to side on her broom uncertainly. Olly saw her and zoomed up to her side, grasping her shoulder. "Sunny! Are you okay?!"

"Listen." She whispered back, looking down in humiliation. The third year, Meehan, swooped by laughing with glee, and Olly growled.

"Don't you dare fall off this broom! You're better than he is, and he just wants to upset you." He locked eyes with her, his expression fierce. "He's jealous, Sunny."

"Hey, Olly! Do you feel like helping out down here?" Adam called out to them, swerving to avoid the neglected bludger. Olly looked over his shoulder.

"Sunny's coming!" he yelled back, leaving her as her flew over to the Ravenclaws in the stands.

As she shook herself and set off in pursuit of the ball, she glimpsed her partner hovering over Ella and her friends, talking quickly. She put everything out of her mind, including the chant, and swung with all her might to knock it away from Bobby, who was busy saving another of Ashley's shots. Within seconds, Ashley was dodging Sunny's shot, and Adam and Jordan were passing the ball to one another at the other end of the pitch. But Olly still wasn't back.

They had been playing almost an hour, Sunny realised. Everything seemed to have gone so fast, and nobody looked like they were going to back down. The Slytherins were still chanting that horrific song, but the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors looked fierce. Her mind was filled with anticipation and worry of what Darren and his somewhat reckless friends could be planning with the Ravenclaws. But she forced her mind back to the game. She flew upwards to watch briefly, and listened to the Slytherin commentator, who she had to admit, had been efficient and fair.

"The quaffle is being passed by the Ravenclaw chasers, who have evidently practised at lot, they're working very smoothly." David observed with his Hufflepuff companion. "Larkin - Finch-Fletchley – Larkin – Pollery – Finch-Fletchley; and that's a wonderful shot there, ten points to Ravenclaw again!" Sunny whooped in appreciation, but stopped as David interrupted again.

"What's that? It seems a combination of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have developed their own chant, reacting to the Slytherins!"

Sunny whisked her broom around to face the crowd. Ella had her back to her, and was conducting the crowd with her wand. The Gryffindors roared and Ravenclaws called out; drowning out Slytherin's repetitive insults.

Darren waved to her, grinning wildly. But before Sunny could begin to focus on the lyrics, her new enemy, the chaser Meeham, had flown into her path. "Hey Balloon-head!" he yelled loudly. "Watch where you're going or your head will knock someone out!"

Behind him, she saw Olly scowl angrily. She felt heat come to her face, and angrily bellowed back as her partner knocked a bludger their way: "Hey, Bludger-head – don't fall off your broom!"

With that, she smacked the oncoming bludger as hard as she possibly could, and sent it exactly where her anger wanted it. It hit the Slytherin right in the face. He tumbled from his broom; for a second she froze, shocked, before she dived in perfect time with Olly to grab his Quidditch robes before he fell. The two lowered him carefully and safely to the ground before hugging and kicking off once more. The whole crowd was silent, but then the Hufflepuffs began to clap, then the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and a few begrudging Slytherins, obviously for catching him. Darren whistled loudly; he, Ella, Victoire, Izzie and a few others began to chant a new song, which was quickly taken up by everyone but Slytherin:

"Slytherin brains are way too small,

They don't seem to think at all.

Annoy our beater, just don't cry

If a bludger hits you in the eye.

Ravenclaw have brought their game-

It's about time snakes; you do the same!"

Sunny laughed and waved at her friend. Darren winked at her, and Ella blew a kiss while Izzie took a turn conducting. But she didn't get much time to celebrate; the commentators' voices cried out in unison:

"And Clara Derosa, Ravenclaw's smartest seeker, has caught the snitch!"

Sunny shrieked in delight, flying a full loop-the-loop in the air before circling around towards the ground, where the chasers had already landed, Bobby coming in close behind. She slammed into the ground to be met by fierce hugs from Adam and Cassie, with Olly cheering louder than she'd ever heard. "You were awesome, Sunny!" he yelled, clapping her on the back. The whole team were together now; coming together in one big, exhausted, happy group hug. "We're in the lead!" Adam repeated as the scores sounded overhead. "We're in the lead!"

Some of the Slytherin team came over, and they shook hands. Ashley was smiling, despite the loss, and gave Adam a quick hug; leaving him looking slightly dazed. Olly winked at him cheekily, and ran off towards the Ravenclaws, who had poured onto the pitch. Sunny was just talking to the other side's beaters, who she now recognised at the Long twins, on her beating technique when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She spun round to find Darren, who promptly kissed her. Ella grinned with Izzie and Victoire, and pumped the air with her fists. Sunny smiled shyly, brushing her hair (which was messier that usual) from her face. The crowd around her cheered them on, and she turned around to face her captain.

"I guess extra Quidditch practice does pay off." She grinned, picking up her broom.

"See you next Thursday!" she called, as the third years carried her off to the Great Hall for some celebrations.


End file.
